i will always love you
by freakinacage1234
Summary: Santana gets overwhelmed at graduation and leaves glee and Brittany in the past... or did she? Suck at summaries check out the story! Britanna or brittana however you spell it :P
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Britanna fic and I in no way own the characters. It's been a while since I wrote anything so try not to be too harsh! This story will be set in the future in the next chapters. Please Enjoy and don't forget to review! **_

Santana stood nervously in the choir room in her graduation gown looking at the piano. This was the last night she had with the glee club before everyone would go their separate ways. She closed her eyes and sat at the piano running her fingers over the keys as she let the memories of her high school career wash over her. She smiled at all the silly bickering and heartfelt moments. She never would imagine everyone would be where they were now. She opened her eyes and pressed a key and hummed the note. Thinking of all the slushie facials they had received, all the tears she had cried as she fought for Brittany.

As that thought crossed her mind she felt fingers touch her shoulder and run across her back as the blonde dancer walked behind her. Santana smiled at the piano not needing to look to know who the touch came from.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is in the auditorium." Brittany stated as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Britt, it's all ending. Everything as we know it" Santana said still staring at the black and white keys.

"But our lives are just beginning." Brittany said with a smile. She could see Santana was still worried so she touched her face and turned the Latina to look at her, then gently placed her lips on the other girl. Santana smiled lightly as the warm lips she knew so well left hers.

"Okay let's get this over with" She sighed, letting Brittany help her up. As they walked the halls to sit with the glee club before preforming, Santana caught sight of someone sitting with her parents. As she was pulled by the hand by Brittany to her seat she tried to focus in on the woman. Then she realized it was her Abuela. Santana sat down next to Brittany and stared ahead of her as Principle Figgins came on the stage. She barely listened to his monologue about the students as her eyes burned as she recalled the last time she had seen the woman. She had been kicked out of her life for admitting her love for Brittany.

The screen dropping from the ceiling caught her attention. Pictures of their class played out and classically Closing Time played as background music. A picture of her and Brittany kissing at Cheerios practice came on the screen and her face heated as she turned and saw the disappointing look of her grandmother.

"San?" Brittany asked at Santana's odd behaviour. Santana turned back around and shook her head. Brittany stared at the dark-haired girls watery eyes curiously. Santana either didn't notice or ignored her, Brittany guessed it was the latter. After the video of the students all happy and together the glee club all stood and advanced to the stage, Santana had let go of the blonde's hand and walked ahead of her.

Santana was barely focused on the routine as she kept meeting her grandmothers eyes. She knew she should be enjoying this last performance with her friends but she couldn't shake that ice cold feeling that her grandmothers eyes were sending her way.

The rest of the night flew by and Santana couldn't focus, she even tripped a little when she got up to get her diploma. Before she knew it the parents were coming on stage to find their graduating kids. Brittany's mom was hugging her when she saw her grandmother approaching with her parents. Santana took a deep breath. She was lost in the cold eyes of her grandmother she barely heard the word 'Dyke' yelled before she felt the cold sticky drink hit her face. Her mouth flew open as she stood in the cold red dyed ice. After a few seconds she felt gentle hands wipe the sticky liquid off her face. She knew the touch was Brittany's once she opened her eyes she saw her grandmother shake her head disapprovingly. Santana grabbed Brittany's hands to stop her from wiping the drink off her face. She studied the red in Brittany's hair and the chunks of ice that still sat on her face, but she most of all looked into the curious deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, before walking off stage and out of The McKinley High Glee Club's students life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana growled as she pulled into the parking lot of the school. She hated Lima, She hated William Mckinely Elementary school, she hated her mother right now for making her pick up her baby cousin from kindergarten and she hated that her dad got sick forcing her back to Lima. She put the BMW in park and exited walking to the familiar doors trying not to think of the memories she had here.

She turned the corner quickly and a small child ran into her. She quickly stepped back and let her harsh eyes glare down at the child, hoping to scare it, but when she was looking down into clear blue eyes that looked so much like... She couldn't think of the name, but she knew her glare was long gone. The blondish brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and the eyes she couldn't stop looking at sparkled with the same curiosity that was making her feel anxious.

"Santana?" The voice she remembered messing around with in high school broke her from her daze and she looked up to see Puck sporting the same mohawk but the part that shattered her head was that his hand was linked with one, she could clearly remember holding everyday. Brittany's mouth was still open at the shock of seeing Santana standing in front of her for the first time in seven years. The blue colliding with Santana's mocha eyes, freezing her insides.

"Sannie?" Brittany asked. The use of the high school nickname caused Santana to react and she quickly walked around the couple to retrieve her cousin.

Puck had let go of Brittany's hand and followed Santana. "I heard about your father, San, I'm sorry." Puck said as he followed her. Leaving his blonde partner standing frozen in the hallway.

"Fuck off Puckerman." Santana said not slowing her pace.

"Come on' we're not kids in high school anymore. Stop acting like we are" Puck said, wanting to be reacquainted with his once upon a time best friend.

"I'm not here to meet and great with all you Lima losers" Santana countered easily scooping up her cousin and turning round and trying to storm pass Puck who grabbed her and forced her to a halt.

"You ran out on her, You left her high and dry. You didn't expect her to wait around for you forever did you?" Puck asked and Santana stiffened.

"Fuck you Puckerman. You don't know what the fuck you are talking about." Santana growled.

"Sannie bad word" Her little cousin pointed out. Santana shrugged Puck off of her and continued down the hall and rounded the corner only taking a second to look one last time at Brittany. How could she still be so beautiful? Santana shook her head and continued out the front doors, She put her cousin down and let him rush ahead of her.

"How could you?" The voice send chills down her spine and it froze her to her spot. Soon the blue eyes that belonged to the voice we're in front of her. "You promised me" Brittany continued. Santana's eyes watered as she was face to face with Brittany. "I know I'm not smart, and sometimes I would steal the blankets in my sleep and your Latina so you suck at being cold, and sometimes I ate the last cookie in your lunch box. And once I told you the dress didn't make your boobs look smaller but it did, even though you still looked sexy in it." Brittany ranted and Santana couldn't help the smile that graced her face at the memories. "But you didn't even warn me, you just left." Santana looked at the lips the words poured out of. Even after seven years they were still so tempting. "When did you stop loving me?" Brittany asked and this caused Santana's eyes to snap back up to the blue ones.

"Never" was all she could whisper. This caused Brittany to rage. It didn't happen often but Santana remembered it was always adorable. Because Brittany would pout and clench her fist and glare at you and it was all to adorable.

"Bullshit" Brittany counted. Ok, the language caught Santana off guard. But this was all happening so fast her head was spinning and before she could stop herself she said.

"No really B, Never" And she fell forward capturing the lips she had missed so much.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review Review Review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany moaned as the lips on hers continued to taste hers. God Santana had always tasted so good, always felt so good. Brittany grabbed her shirt as if she was afraid the Latina would just run away again. She felt high, she felt like the popular cheerleader in high school again, the void that had been in her heart seemed to be filling more with each second her lips moved against the Latina's. It was exactly what she needed, all this time it was always...

The kiss broke and Santana's eyes looked panicked as she looked back expecting to see Puck but he wasn't there. She let out a sigh of relief and she was very much aware of the fire in the pit of her stomach.

"How long has he been your boyfriend?" Santana asked, feeling the heat in her chest spread. At this Brittany picked up her left hand and began to toy with... "You're fucking married?" Santana blurted. Brittany looked at her sadly. "Well fuck. Never took Puck as the marrying kind" She growled and turned before more tears could fall. "Enjoy your life Brittany S. Pierce." Santana said walking away.

"San, He can't chase away the sock gremlins like you can!" Brittany called after her. The fear in her voice sounded real. But it wasn't Santana's problem anymore. But Jesus, she wanted it to be her problem so badly.

Santana hurriedly buckled her cousin into his car seat and slid into the drivers seat and looked to her review mirror to see Puck walking out of the school. She shook her head and started driving. Fuck Lima.

"Sannie kissed a girl and she liked it" Her little cousin sing songed.

"Fuck off" Santana growled.

Fuck them all.

"Britt, are you okay?" Puck asked carrying their daughter. Britt looked up at him and offered a weak smile. She nodded looking back into the direction of the BMW and when Puck touched her shoulder she shrugged it off surging towards their car.

"Oh come on Britt, She comes back and barely even looks at you and your not going to let me touch you again? She didn't love you babe. She just left you." Puck said as Brittany took the child and put her in the car seat. Her lips burned and she swore the scent of caramel was forever burned into her nose. Her heart had started pumping and all she wanted was to go back to Santana's home, lay in Santana's bed and forget the past seven years. As she sat in the passenger seat she played with her ring. She had married Puck because, well he was the closest she had to San. Not that they were that close in personality. But when she was sad, Puck told her that Santana and him had banged a long time ago so if she fucked him it was like having sex with San to. It had made sense to Brittany at the time. Then she found out that a midget was growing in her stomach. She didn't know midgets could grow. She guessed she was probably magic. Then they had Rosa. Puck said they had to get married since they had her. He also said it was the closest she would ever have to marrying Santana. Puck was nothing like her Sannie.

Santana slowly ran a cloth over her fathers face. He smiled gently at her as she concentrated on her ministrations. He could see her eyes where troubled.

"Querida, ¿Qué hay en tu mente?" He asked and Santana smiled lightly at him.

"Papi, I saw Brittany today" She explained softly and he nodded

"She has married" He said in his thick Spanish accent

"Why did no one tell me." Santana asked lightly. Dropping the cloth back in the cool bucket of water.

"We did not see a reason to hurt you." Her father said.

"I kissed her Papi." Santana admitted ringing out the cloth.

"Why?" He asked lightly. Santana chuckled.

"Jesus Christ Papi, It's always been her. Sure I've fucked around out in LA but never has anyone come near enough to hold my heart like she does." Santana explained.

"It's time you let someone close enough to try" He said with a small smile.

"I don't want anyone to be able to make me feel this way." She said sadly.

"Oh Chica, come here" He said sadly and his daughter crawled into the bed and curled up to her father and tears fell down her cheeks. This was one of the only places she felt comfortable enough to show weakness. Here with her father.

"Chica, let me tell you a story. When I met your Mami, we were just kids. Back in Porto Rico We would make silly little plans about moving to America. One day her and her family left and my heart was broken. One day much later, I saw her across the bar in America. Some times you just can't keep love away. Brittany has married and moved on Chica. Now you much find someone else to give your heart to." The man explained stroking his daughters back.

"Papi..." Santana began but he shushed her.

"I am tired now Sannie." He said and she nodded lightly walking out of the room. She wanted to see Brittany again even though her heart hurt. There was a knock on the door and she opened it.

"We heard you were back in town so we thought we would drop by and luckily Kurt was down from New York" Blaine explained. Holding out a basket of flowers for Santana to take. She looked at the two boys.

"You two still together? Well god damn." She said as she let them in.

"Well you know we don't all run out on the person we claim we love" Kurt said, Obviously not pleased with Santana.

"Kurt." Blaine scolded. Santana was about to shut the door when she caught a glimpse of the blonde sitting in the back seat of the boys car. "She's to nervous to come in." Blaine explained.

"Well let her sit there then" Santana seethed as she slammed the door shut. She was angry. She saw the sad look in Blaine's eyes and she grumbled opening the door and marching to the back seat. She flung the door open and a startled Brittany looked up at her.

"You can go inside. I won't try to kiss you or anything" Santana spat. Brittany looked sad at that statement. "And I don't want to hear stories of your perfect fairytale life or how great your daughter is. Or how amazing Puck has become." Santana continued.

"You left me remember?" Brittany asked lightly and Santana crooked her head wondering what that had to do with this. "Shouldn't I be the one angry?" Brittany finished. Santana sucked in a breath.

"Are you angry?" She asked.

"I could never stay angry with you San" Brittany said and Santana shut her eyes.

"You can't call me that. It does... Fucked up shit to me" Santana explained.

"I didn't know you were coming back Santana." Brittany explained. Santana shivered at the use of her full name. Okay maybe Brittany just couldn't say and form of her name without those damn butterflies thrashing around.

"If you did would it really change anything?" Santana asked and Brittany's eyes collided with hers showing deep concern.

"It would have changed everything" Brittany said lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I just wanted to thank those of you who are interested in my story :) And keep reviewing! It gives me the inspiration to write more. I just wanna dedicate this chapter to Megan May, I know things are hard right now. But just keep swimming. I promise It Gets Better!**_

Santana hurriedly tied her hair up in a sloppy bun as she grabbed her gym bag. She quickly ran down the stairs, moving towards the kitchen for a muffin.

"buenos días mi amor, donde se le fuera a?" Her mother asked. Santana smiled as she grabbed a muffin and took a bite.

"The gym mami" Santana responded, watching her mother prepare her father's medications. "Do you need help with papi? Cause I could go later" Santana offered. Her mother flashed a forced smile at Santana and shook her head.

"No my dear, I can handle this myself. If i need you I will call" Her mother said in a thick accent, much like her fathers. Santana nodded and went out the door.

The gym passed quickly for Santana, she was annoyed by all the men that watched her but it was something she had grown used to over the years, so she didn't freak out anymore like she would have the last time she was in Lima. She was distracted checking a message she had from her gay best friend back in LA as she got in her car. She put the keys in the ignition and sat texting him back when she heard a light cough come from her backseat. She jumped and let out a tiny scream as she turned around and faced the blonde woman in her car that just made her stomach drop more.

"Jesus Britt. What the fuck?" She asked, placing a hand on her heart as if that would slow it down.

"I went by your house... Your mom said that you would be here, and I know you never lock your car doors... So I waited" Britt explained.

"Why?" Santana asked slowly.

"Because I wanted to see you." Brittany said tilting her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Santana slowly nodded.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Santana asked, a hint of confusion in her voice. Brittany looked out the window and her eyes seemed distant. Santana sighed and started to pull out of the gym's parking lot.

"I have a daughter with him" Brittany whispered just loud enough for Santana to hear. She nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but Brittany continued before she could. "But everyday I wished it was you"

Santana felt her heart break, at the words and the crack in Brittany's voice. Santana didn't say anything because she didn't trust her voice. She just gripped the steering wheel harder as they drove down the barely used highway.

"And it took so long, to let him touch me. So long, before I could kiss him with out crying for you. It took so long for me to move on, to not think of you every second of the day. To not crave your touch and the taste of your lip gloss. To not wake up disappointed you weren't there. To not have you haunting my every dream. To stop reading over those stupid texts that said te amo San, It took so fucking long. Then you came back and I'm right back there again" Brittany was crying now, and Santana couldn't fight it anymore. She pulled the BMW to the side of the road, down near the trees and hopped over the counsel and into the back seat, easily capturing Brittany's lips.

The kiss was desperate and they both clawed at each others clothes. It was only a matter of seconds before Brittany had tore Santana's shirt off and began nibbling on her pulse point. Santana, who was now straddling Brittany's legs, tilted her head back and let out a throaty moan. She then pushed the blond back and nipped at her ear while letting her hands roam under her shirt, reacquainting herself with the body she once knew so well.

"God, Sannie It's been so long since I felt this way" Brittany moaned. Santana took over the taller girls lips once again, as Brittany's nails combed down her back. Just then the familiar ringtone that Santana put for her mother filled the car and she pushed Brittany back and leaned over the grab it.

"Mami?" She answered. Brittany continued to run her hands over Santana's toned body, licking her lips as she observed every tiny detail of her olive skin.

"Santana, Papi needs to go to the hospital. Meet me there" Was all her mother said before hanging up the phone. Brittany was sucking on her pulse point again when Santana let her phone drop from her ear.

"Fuck." She groaned as she jumped off of Britt and back to the drivers seat and hurriedly turned on the ignition and went way over the speed limit in the direction of the hospital.

"San...?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry chica, My father is being sent to the hospital gotta meet my mom there" Santana explained.

"Gosh, I forgot how much that turned me on" Brittany groaned.

"What chica?" Santana asked.

"Yeah."

This made Santana smiled as she finally got back into the small town weaving past cars, not caring about cops pulling her over at all. Car horns blared as she passed.

"Yeah yeah. Well I gotta get there quick" She growled.

"Uhm, Baby... maybe it has something to do with the fact you're not wearing a shirt" Brittany pointed out.

"Oh shit!" Santana looked back to find it, causing the car to swerve.

"It's ok, It's ok!" Brittany screamed. "I'll find it, keep your eyes on the road" Brittany said, reaching under the seat until she pulled out Santana's shirt. Santana just slammed on the breaks at the hospital and grabbed the shirt throwing it on and rushing out towards the doors.

"San!" Britt called trying to catch up with her.

"Not right now Britt" Santana called back, She was determined. She bust through the doors and her mother who was in the waiting room, turned to see her followed by Brittany. Her mouth fell open at her appearance. Then her eyes slid over to Brittany and she shook her head.

"Chica, If you sleep with a married woman you should make it a little less obvious." Her mother scolded as she approached. Santana froze horrified, until she looked up into the reflective glass to see herself. Her hair was a mess, her shirt inside out and there was a huge bruise forming on her neck.

"Oh Fuck" Santana groaned, as a blush spread across Brittany's face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first time Santana had left the hospital since her father was booked into the hospital because his cancer had made him puke blood. Santana offered to go home and do some chores and bring back homemade food, since her father was complaining about the hospital food. Santana hadn't seen Brittany in the five days she had been with her father, so when she left the hospital she texted the number Brittany had gave her before she left the hospital.

_ Santana: Hey, Britt Britt. Going home for a few hours to do a few chores and make some food for papi. Meet me there?_

Santana sat in her car and grinned as the memories of her and Brittany came into her mind. She didn't care about Puck, and she was sure she could get close to Rosa. Brittany was hers first.

She was surprised that Brittany had beaten her to her own home and had her daughter who was laying in the grass giggling about the clouds. Santana smiled as she got out of the car and walked over to hug Brittany.

"Hey, didn't know you could get here so fast" Santana said, as the child ran to hug her mothers leg.

"I was just picking up Rosa from my mothers." Brittany explained then picked up Rosa. "Sweetie, this is one of mommy's old friends Santana." She explained. Rosa tilted her head.

"Can she talk English?" Rosa whispered to her mother. Santana smiled.

"Yes I can Rosa. It's nice to meet you" Santana smiled at her before walking to open the door. "I think mom has games on her computer for my younger cousins if she wants to play" Santana said as she swung open the door. Brittany nodded, carrying the child.

Once they had Rosa involved in the computer game that was all about colors, Santana moved to the kitchen to take stuff out to begin cooking, while Brittany sat ready to make a list like they used to in high school.

"We can't let it happen again. It's not fair to my family." Brittany said weakly before Santana cut into the cabbage. Santana sucked in a breath, as jealousy ran over her body. She slowly nodded and began chopping the cabbage harder then she had to. "San?" Brittany sounded so small.

"Yo no entiendo el punto en el que me dice lo mucho que amas que me acaba de tomar todo de nuevo." (Translation: _I just don't understand the point in telling me how much you love me to just take it all back._) Santana said as calmly as possible.

"Huh?" Brittany asked and her daughter in the door way ran up to Brittany with a huge grin.

"I needed a drink and she said funny things." Rosa explained her grin to her mother.

"It's Spanish baby" Brittany explained, feeling the familiar throb between her legs from when Santana spoke Spanish to her.

"I like it" Rosa declared and Santana approached her.

"Me too" Brittany said, her throat also suddenly dry looking at the grin on Santana's face. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts that enveloped her brain.

"¿Quieres agua o jugo?... Do you want water or juice?" Santana said, translating right after for the child.

"Apple juice!" She cheered happily. Tugging on Brittany's sleeve excitedly as Santana went to retrieve the drink. "Can we come here more?" She asked excitedly.

"If Santana wants us here." Brittany said looking into Santana's dark eyes as she handed the child a juice box.

"Aquí tienes. Por supuesto, ustedes pueden venir en cualquier momento... Here you go, of course you guys could come over anytime." Santana said and the child grinned.

"Thank you Santana" Brittany breathed. Her lust evident in her voice. Santana smiled and returned to her cooking.

Santana had bagged the meal for her father and she was just straightening out her room when Brittany walked in from doing the dishes. She froze as she walked into the room she spent most of her weekends as a child. The bed her and Santana had made love on the first time. The walls and everything so familiar. She finally looked up to Santana, who froze, midway through making her bed, watching Brittany.

"I just finished the dishes" She said turning.

"Who are we kidding. I know you want me the same way I want you." Santana said. Brittany turned facing her.

"well you could make it a little easier. You know that when you speak Spanish it turns me on like crazy." Brittany whined.

"It's my language. I was only doing it cause your daughter likes it." Santana defended.

"You're leaving again" Brittany pointed out.

"I'll take you both with me. I have the room in my condo" Santana stated walking towards Brittany.

"Rosa has friends here, My family's here. I can't leave and I won't hurt Puck like that." Brittany said walking backwards. "My daughter needs her father" Brittany turned and hurried down the stairs. Santana sighed and finished the bed quickly.

Santana had convinced Brittany to go visit her father in the hospital since it would make him happy and on the drive there Santana taught Rosa how to say 'Hello, how are you" in Spanish. When the trio walked into the room, the child was so excited to show off what she learned she blurted it out before anyone had a chance to say anything. Santana's father smiled at the child.

"Estoy bien, gracias." He responded and Rosa looked at Santana who smiled and told her he said he was fine. Rosa flashed a smile that resembled the one Santana remembered Brittany wearing.

"Brittany, she looks very much like you" Mr. Lopez said with a smile.

"Thank you" Brittany beamed.

Santana unpacked the contents of the meal she made onto a tray and sat next to her father and began feeding him with a spoon stopping every few bites to wipe his face. Rosa sat observing before repeating the only thing she knew how to say in Spanish to her mother.

"Fine sweetheart" She replied running her fingers through the child's hair. She let her eyes linger back on Santana. The Latina was focused on her father as she wiped the little bit of food from his moustache. Brittany didn't know how she was supposed to get over the other woman. She found herself debating if fighting these feelings were worth it or if she should just give in. She watched her normally shy daughter bounce around the room talking to the family, listening intently to their accents and smiling when they would softly speak Spanish to each other. When she looked at Santana again she was met with her dark eyes and it knocked the breath out of her.

"Hey guys, I figured I'd find you guys here" A man said from the door. Brittany saw Santana's face fall.

"Daddy!" Rosa yelled leaving Mrs. Lopez's lap and charging to her father. Mrs. Lopez gave her daughter a concerned look. Santana offered him a light smile.

"Hey, Puckerman." Santana said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Shorter Chapter but please enjoy :)**_

"Hey baby" Brittany said sweetly and Puck walked over and kissed her. Mrs. Lopez squeezed Santana's arm. Santana realized she was grinding her teeth. They all sat around the room and joked with Mr. Lopez. Santana tried to act like it didn't bother her when Brittany would touch Puck's arm lightly or they would kiss, but inside each time felt like a gun shot.

Santana was holding Rosa, who was slowly letting her eyes close. Santana was rocking her lightly and watching her eyes slowly shut. Brittany was sitting on Puck's lap with a smile, watching Santana interact with her child.

"Los pajaritos que van por el aire vuelan,vuelan,vuelan,vuelan,vuelan. Los conejitos que van por el monte saltan, saltan, saltan, saltan, saltan. Los pececitos que van por el agua nadan, nadan, nadan, nadan, nadan. Las ovejitas que van por el campo balan, balan, balan, balan, balan, topdos juntitos alegres cantando la,la,lalalalala." Santana sang lightly. The child fell asleep with a smile on her face. Brittany grinned.

"What is that?" Brittany asked.

"Lullaby. It's called Los Animalitos. That means the animals." Santana explained, handing the child to Brittany as they both stood.

"Santana can we take a walk?" Puck asked. Santana nodded slightly and Brittany looked a little worried. Puck lead Santana through the halls.

"Santana, I know you loved her. I also know you still do" Puck said lightly. Santana hesitated before nodding slightly. "When you left she was lost babe, I knew as your best friend, I had to help her. She couldn't figure out how to function without you." Puck continued. "Then slowly I started seeing her the way you did. I saw the little things you used to gush about" Puck laughed at that. "Me, falling in love with someone. Never thought it possible"

"Whats the point of this?" Santana snapped. She stopped walking and glared at him.

"The point I'm getting to is, I know she'd chose you. I know really shes only with me cause you left. I also know she already has slept with you, it was written all over her face. I want to ask you please, Santana don't destroy my family" Puck pleaded. Santana thought he sounded pathetic.

"We just kissed." She confirmed.

"I don't care okay? If you need to use my wife for your little lady boner while your here, fine. But when you leave, I want it to be with my family intact." Puck said seriously.

"She already chose you Puckerman so calm down." Santana snapped, trying hard not to let the tears fall. "I offered her to come with me. She doesn't want to fucking hurt you"

"But I know she doubts it. I hear her mutter your name every night in her sleep." Puck growled.

"Look, I'll back off okay? I won't see Brittany anymore and you can have your fucking fairytale okay?" Santana shouted then spun on her heel and charged towards the room.

"Santana!" Puck shouted following after her. Santana barged into the room making everyone jump.

"Get out." Santana said harshly to Brittany who tilted her head confused at Santana's new attitude. "Get the fuck out before your husband has a fucking breakdown." Santana shouted, making the child squirm.

"Santana, honey..." Mrs. Lopez said standing.

"No, She needs to leave." Santana hadn't broke eye contact with Brittany and it was taking all her will power not to cry.

"Santana please..." Brittany began.

"Look, you need to leave and get out of my life." Santana finally looked away and noticed Puck standing in the doorway.

"Don't do this to me again" Brittany's voice cracked. She looked at Puck for help but he looked away.

"Mom?" Rosa little voice sounded. Puck rushed forward to take her.

"Please, leave." Santana's voice cracked.

"I love you" Brittany blurted. Mrs. Lopez touched her eyes and held her husbands hand with her free one.

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it." Santana snapped. "You have a husband who hasn't realized that mohawks aren't appropriate for people over eighteen unless you're in a rock band" She growled.

"If you didn't leave, it would be you." Brittany pleaded.

"Brittany..." Puck touched her arm.

"Didn't you do enough?" Brittany shouted, while ripping her arm away from his grasp. She looked at Santana pleadingly. "Baby," Santana looked away at the term. Brittany stood silent for a few moments before walking out of the room.

"Happy now?" Puck asked before following.

"Fuck you Puck" Santana growled after him. After a few moment's she met her mothers eyes, which were full of concern.

"Chica..." She began

"Don't" Santana said walking to her father. "Feel better Papi, I'm going home" She explained quickly kissing her fathers head and speed walking out of the room before anyone could stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany sat on the couch, while Puck tucked Rosa into bed. She let the tears burn her eyes but not fall. She lightly fingered the old friendship bracelet that she used to wear every day in high school. She heard Puck's light foot steps come down the stairs.

"You coming up?" He asked lightly from the base of the stairs. Brittany turned her head slightly, but did not look at him.

"What did you tell her?" Brittany asked lightly. She heard Puck swallow before he made his way over to the lazy boy. He looked at Brittany but she would not look at him.

"Basically to not tear apart my family" He said gently. "But obviously it's to late for that, since you were practically begging at her feet" Puck slumped in his chair.

"Did you tell her to stay away from me?" Brittany asked, her heart tearing at the thought.

"No. She concluded that, when all I asked was for her to think of Rosa and me." Puck said

"She's great with Rosa" Brittany muttered.

"Sure, but how would Rosa feel if you left me to chase after your high school fling that dumped you like a sack of potatoes" Puck said gruffly.

"She was way more then a high school fling Noah!" Brittany shouted grabbing her keys off the table and storming out. She ignored him calling after her and got in her Mazda and drove aimlessly. Letting her sadness fall over her when she got to the woods she almost had Santana again at. She pulled over and dragged herself into the back seat letting her tears fall as she pulled her sweater closer to her body and slowly letting sleep claim her.

Santana had to go back to the hospital. She knew that. But it felt wrong and she felt terribly lost. Her mind was spinning and she had to do something to be able to focus again. She sighed as she turned into the parking lot of the only place she would ever find the solitude to figure stuff out.

She stood outside the building that claimed her teen years and she smiled lightly at the memories. She took a small breath before stepping towards the doors. She hesitated before pushing them open. She was happy when she peaked in the choir room and found it vacated. Last time she was in the room, Brittany had found her. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the piano.

She sighed as she saw the guitar and she pulled the chair picking up the instrument. She had learned how to play in L.A. She knew the exact song that portrayed her feelings. She strummed a few notes before starting to sing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Images of Brittany ran through her head as the words left her mouth and she couldn't help the smile that rose to her face. She felt her heart ache slightly but she needed to voice her feelings even if it was to an empty room. She opened her mouth to sing but another voice carried on before she could. Santana snapped her head to the side to see the blonde walking in to sit in a chair across from her.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Brittany sang, never once breaking eye contact with Santana, trying to communicate with the Latina all her feelings. Santana joined in to finish the song.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

When Santana strummed the last note, she tilted her head at Brittany. The blonde stood and walked towards her stopping just inches from the tanned girl.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Came to think." The blonde responded looking around.

"Me too" Santana said lightly.

"I can't believe all this is happening. It's turning my brain into a slushie" Brittany stated and Santana smiled lightly. She stood and placed the guitar back.

"I should go before Puck finds us." She said forcing a grin.

"I fought with him last night. I slept in my car" Brittany confided.

"Britt! That's illegal why didn't you come to my house?" Santana asked touching the blonde's arm. Brittany grinned.

"You wouldn't have listened to me. When you're that mad, you never listen to anyone." Brittany said lightly bringing a hand up to touch Santana's face. "You're beautiful." She breathed

" I look like shit today" Santana chuckled, looking away from Brittany.

" I think it's impossible for you to look bad" Brittany said lightly, looking at the floor embarrassed. Santana looked back and smiled.

"Are you leaving him Britt?" Santana asked silently. Brittany shrugged not looking away from the spot on the floor. "Would you for me?" Santana asked stepping closer. Brittany looked up with tears in her eyes. She searched Santana's for a moment before asking.

"Would you stay with me this time?"

"Forever and Always babe" Santana said. She placed her hand on Brittany's cheek, caressing it's softness, making Brittany's eyes flutter cold and forcing a breath out of her lungs. Santana lightly pulled Brittany's face to her own and kissed her softly at first, but as the kiss went on it got more urgent. Brittany moaned against Santana's mouth.

"I missed you so much baby" Santana gasped as she pushed Brittany against the piano. "I'm never letting you go again" Santana kissed up Brittany's neck and the blonde wrapped her legs around the Latina. Santana supported her weight easily.

The sound of the door opening broke them apart, and Santana almost dropped Brittany and they both turned to look at the door with the same looks of guilt they wore when they got caught in high school. This made Mr. Schue laugh.

"Well well well" He said looking at them. He let his grin stretch. "It's good to see you guys" He said opening his arms. The girls ran forward hugging their old mentor. "Santana, I heard you made a break for L.A after you stormed out of graduation." Will said looking down at her.

"It worked out great" She said with a smile, before looking over to Brittany who looked confused and sad at the floor. "Missed a few people here" She said with a light grin.

"Mhm" He murmured while nodding and looking at Brittany. "And you I heard you married Puck. How long have you guys been a part?" He asked.

"Since last night" She said lightly looking up at Santana, who blushed and looked away. Will switches his gaze back and forward a few times before nodding to show he understood.

"Well good luck to the two of you. I knew you too would find each other again." He said smiling before walking towards the stack of sheet music. "Actually could you guys come in tomorrow and help teach my kids what glee is really about? The moral is kinda low and-"

"Oh hell no, you want us to be one of your attempts at bringing everyone closer together?" Santana asked and at the look of fear and Will's face she let a slow smile stretch across her face. "I mean, I guess I'm down" Will chuckled as Brittany nodded.

"Thanks guys. I gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow!" He said running out with the sheet music. Santana turned to Brittany with a grin.

"So where were we?" She asked. Brittany stretched out her index finger then slowly curled it back, Santana smiled and followed orders until they were back in the same position before they were interrupted.

_**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) Please and Thank you :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Soooo, I really like it when you guys review and it makes me want to write more and more. So you should keep doing that :) And I hope you enjoy the new glee club members in this chapter.**_

Santana applied a thin layer of lip gloss and smacked her lips together, which Brittany knew that meant she was done getting ready. Brittany walked over as Santana continued to observe herself in the mirror to make sure nothing had smudged. Santana smiled when she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her.

"I'm so excited to go sing with Glee club. I miss those days" Brittany said, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. "Then we have to go pick up Rosa." She said, her grin growing.

"Then, I'm going to treat you both to Breadsticks" Santana said with a grin.

"You don't have to San" Brittany pouted. Santana took her hand and turned to face her.

"I want to Britt-Britt" Santana said, tugging on her hand slightly. "We should get going though." Santana said, dropping Brittany's hand and grabbing her keys.

Santana felt to far away from Brittany with Mr. Shue in between them. Santana looked at the group of kids and her eyes landed on the tanned girl wearing a cheerio's uniform, she stared at another cheerio, with brown hair and green eyes, who seemed to notice the gaze because she turned and smiled at the other girl before looking back to the front. Santana smiled, remember those days. Then a girl with bright pink hair, like Quinn's when she joined the skanks, who seemed to be absorbed by everything Mr. Schue was saying.

"So Ms. Lopez, Ms. Pierce, I give you the floor." Mr. Schue said before walking to the side of the room. Santana looked at Brittany who stepped closer beside her. Santana smiled before looking to the group.

"I remember sitting in those seats seven years ago thinking, how the hell are we going to win Nationals? Our male lead couldn't dance, we had a kid in a wheelchair, we didn't have the dance moves Vocal Adrenaline had, or the numbers they had either. Remarkably we did it." Santana said smiling.

"Is this just going to be a pep talk because if so I'm just going to leave." said the tan girl.

"Tracy..." Mr. Schue warned.

"No It's okay. Tracy, I was just like you. Sitting in this club, pretending to hate it because that's what Ms. Sylvester wanted. I hid behind bitchy comments and brought everyone down, so they wouldn't see my secret. As long as I was a bitch, everyone would be to afraid of me to notice the long looks I gave Brittany, they wouldn't notice I was in love with my best friend who was another girl. Which almost ruined my chance with her." Santana explained. Tracy's face filled with horror. "Tracy It's okay. Looking at this club I can see it's the same as when we were here. If you can tell anyone it's these kids, and it will take all the anger out." Santana explained.

"I'm not a fucking queer!" Tracy yelled. The other cheerleader in the room dropped her head at the words. Brittany put her hand on Santana's arm and the words halted on her tongue. Brittany walked towards Tracy.

"Santana was just as mean or maybe even more mean than you are. Once she accepted herself and came out, she was still mean to some people. But it wasn't so bad, and she could finally love herself. Wouldn't you like to love yourself?" Brittany asked in her sweet voice. Santana smiled. If anyone could defuse someone it would be Brittany. Tracy glanced around Brittany to the brown-haired girl who smiled slightly as reassurance. Brittany stood looking at the club.

"But, getting back to the group, Nationals will be easy if everyone works together and puts differences to the side." Brittany said looking over to Santana who cued the band. The club smiled at the opening notes as Brittany ran to Santana who caught her easily and swung her around to face the group as they easily sang the notes.

_You went to school to learn, girl_

_Things you never, never knew before_

_I before E except after C_

_And why two plus two makes four_

Brittany grabbed a few kids hands and pulling them up to sing and dance. Her eyes always looking back to find Santana, who was taking the kids hips and helping them sway to the music. The kids were all up except Tracy who sat glaring at Santana.

_Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you_

_Teach you, teach you_

_All about love, dear, all about love_

_Sit yourself down, take a seat_

_All you gotta do is repeat after me _

Santana grabbed Brittany and pulled her close. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and followed the Latina's hips with her own.

_A B C, easy as one, two, three_

_Are simple as do re mi_

_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

_A B C, easy as one, two, three_

_Are simple as do re mi_

_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

By the time the song ended, Tracy still sat stubbornly. The bell rang and she was the first out of the room. Santana and Brittany stayed back a while to chat with Mr. Shue, until he had to leave. Santana and Brittany walked around the deserted halls, reliving memories. Santana rounded a corner and was quickly pushed against a locker.

"What's your problem Mexico?" Tracy snapped.

"Your affair on your girlfriend with that tanning bed" Santana shot back.

"Not everyone is like you" Tracy pushed Santana harder against the locker.

"No, but you are." Santana shrugged, clearly not threatened by this girl.

"Guys.." Brittany said nervously.

"Awe how sweet, Blondie's worried about her girlfriend" Tracy snickered bitterly.

"Tracy stop!" The brown-haired girl shouted from across the hall. Tracy's head snapped up.

"Ashley, Go away" Tracy growled back. Santana grabbed Tracy's arm and twisted her to the ground. Ashley quickly ran to Tracy's side.

"Looks like yours does too." Santana said before letting go and grabbing Brittany's hand and walking away.

Santana sat nervously outside Puck and Brittany's house, Brittany had gone inside to get the car seat and Santana was nervous Puck would show up. Brittany rushed back and quickly hooked up the seat in the back of the BMW. The drive to the school was quiet until the child was buckled in the back.

"hola, ¿cómo estás?" Rosa shouted as Brittany hooked her up. Santana smiled into her review mirror.

"Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?" Santana asked back.

"What?" Rosa pouted to her mother.

"She said good thank you and you?" Brittany smiled kissing the child's head and jumping into the front seat.

"Good!" She exclaimed. Then jolted into the story of her day. Her hands flew everywhere as she excitedly told the story and Brittany was turned around listening as if it was the most important story of life. Santana smiled at the two. Then she pulled into the driveway of Breadsticks. Rosa clapped excitedly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I have spaghetti and meatball!" Rosa was yelling as Brittany unhooked her.

"Of course we'll share" She said.

"Can I be Lady and you be the Tramp?" She asked and Santana smiled.

"Yes, my lady" Brittany said. Santana fell into step beside Brittany and Rosa, who's hands were linked. Santana felt little fingers cling to her hand. Santana smiled down at the child then looked at Brittany who also was smiling. Santana couldn't think of a feeling that could ever beat the one she felt right at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: You guys are so nice :) I love you guys. I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers :)**_

Rosa sat beside Santana and across from Brittany, claiming it would be easier for Brittany to push the meatball across then to the side with her nose. When she would slurp up a noodle filled with sauce she would smile up at Santana, proudly displaying the mess she had on her face. Santana would gently take a napkin and wipe it off. Santana was watching the child as she stabbed a meatball trying to make smaller chunks, when she felt heat on her face. She turned to look in the baby blue eyes that had caused the temperature change on her face.

Brittany was watching Santana with a happy grin and she reached across the table to hold Santana's hand that was nervously toying with a napkin. Rosa was to lost in her meatball to notice the look passing between Santana and Brittany.

Santana's eyes pleaded for reassurance from Brittany, who only tilted her head slightly and smiled. Santana's eyes dropped to her plate then she took her hand from Brittany's and began cutting her steak.

"Would any either of you girls like some steak?" Santana asked. Brittany picked out a small piece and plopped it in her mouth, never breaking eye contact with Santana.

"Sure!" Rosa yelled excited. Santana scooped some over to the side of Rosa's plate and the child dug excitedly into the steak.

Brittany sighed and gently pushed a meatball with a fork. Santana knew what was coming. So she placed down her fork to offer Brittany as much support as she could. Rosa was oblivious to the tension growing around her as she swiped some spaghetti sauce onto an piece of steak and shoved it in her mouth then tilted her head testing the taste of it.

"Rosa, mommy needs to talk to you" Brittany said lightly as Rosa stabbed another meatball. "Mommy and daddy aren't going to live together anymore" Brittany said in the gentlest voice Santana had ever heard.

"I know, Daddy told me your a dyke now. So you won't live with us" Rosa said, a look of confusion crossing her face as all colour drained from Santana's. "I don't know what a dyke is, though" Rosa finished.

"It's a mean word. It mean's someones a lesbian" Brittany explained and Rosa stared at her blankly. "It means when two women love each other the way mommies and daddies do." Brittany continued to explain. Rosa's eyes slowly filled with understanding.

Santana seemed to be looking for an escape route when Rosa's eyes slowly turned to her, freezing her. Santana felt stupid. She could out wit anybody but here, with those blue eyes focused on her, she felt terrified.

"Do you love my mommy?" The child asked. The sounds of excitement and happiness drained from her voice, leaving it completely serious. Santana looked to Brittany who forced a slow smile. Santana didn't break eye contact as she slowly nodded. Rosa looked to Brittany with wide eyes. "Do you love her too" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart" Brittany said lightly. Rosa bounced in her seat.

"So I have two mommies!" She shouted, all the excitement back in her voice. Santana let out a relieved gust of air and Brittany's mouth stretched into a smile. "Mommy the last meatball!" Rosa exclaimed. Brittany grinned before pushing it to Rosa with her nose. Santana scrunched up her nose, as she took her napkin to wipe off the sauce. Brittany shot her that bright smile that froze her insides then burned them.

Santana drove quickly, as Brittany and Rosa sang to every song that came on the radio. She would sneak glances at them and smile.

"I like San...tan...a, she doesn't yell at us for singing in the car" Rosa said happily. Santana smiled at the child. Brittany nodded and laced her fingers between the ones on Santana's hand that was resting on the gear shift.

They sang all the way to the hospital, where they had a race to the elevators Brittany and Santana slowing so the child could win and push the buttons. Brittany picked her up once the doors opened and they all walked into the room quietly. Mr. Lopez smiled at the girls.

"Well what a surprise." He said happily.

"Hi, Mr. Lopez." Brittany said, putting Rosa down, who immediately ran to the side of his bed. He helped her up to settle into the bed with him.

"Hello Rosa." He greeted and she flashed a smile much like her mothers.

"San..tan...a... and mommy love each other!" Rosa exclaimed. Both Santana's parents looked up and her and Santana shrugged. Brittany leaned in close and linked her fingers like Santana's.

"Good for you girls" Mr. Lopez said with a smile.

The girls sat around the bed and the next few hours were spent talking and laughing. Catching up with everything they had missed in the last few years. Brittany and Santana's hands never broke apart and Santana would catch her mother staring happily at them.

When visiting hours were over they all hugged and said their goodbyes then the girls piled into the car and Santana drove to Puckerman's house to drop off Rosa and Brittany wanted to grab some of her stuff.

Brittany walked the child inside as Santana waited in the car. Rosa ran up to her room leaving Brittany standing with Puck.

"you're home." He said lightly walking towards her.

"Just to pack some of my clothes and stuff." Brittany said stepping around him and grabbing a duffel bag from the closet.

"So when she goes back to L.A are you ditching our daughter or planning on kidnapping her?" Puck asked and she froze. She had forgotten about L.A "Or did you think she would stay here for you, cause you're sadly mistaken if you think that. She will never stay in Lima. This is exactly why I told her to not do this. Cause shes just hurting all of us now." Puck explained. "I love you Brittany. She loves herself to much to love you the way I do"

"You don't know her" Brittany shot back going to their old bedroom, Puck close on her heels.

"Really? I was her best friend in high school. Hell, I know shes damn attractive. And I know how crazy she is in bed. I get the attraction, but you have a family now Brittany. This isn't high school." Puck was shouting now.

"Right, this isn't high school. Shes not the girl you knew in high school. And so what you slept with her in high school. So did I. More then you did. I know a whole other side to Santana. This Santana. Not the angry high school Santana. I love her. I always have and you knew that when you married me." Brittany growled throwing her stuff into the bag and rushing down the stairs calling over her shoulder to her daughter. "Mommies leaving now Rosa. I love you. See you tomorrow!" before rushing out the door. Brittany made it to the front law before Puck grabbed her arm.

"You are staying here because this is where you belong. She's just going to break you again." Puck growled.

"Let her go Puck" Santana called sitting in her car window. He flipped her off and tugged on Brittany's arm. Santana effortlessly swung herself out of her window and rushed over.

"Puck, Stop! You're hurting me" Brittany pleaded.

"Fuck off, Lopez." Puck warned.

"Puck, what the hell happened to you? You're acting like your alcoholic step father" Santana shot causing Puck to freeze and his hold to loosen on Brittany's arm Brittany hurriedly stepped behind Santana.

"Why are you doing this to me." He asked, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry Puck. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this cause I love her. I can't imagine ever being with someone else." Santana explained. Puck was scaring her. She could see his moods flash behind his eyes. One emotion never staying long enough. "Puck... I think we should take Rosa tonight... You're not looking very stable. Do you have someone-"

"You got my wife you're not taking my daughter." Puck shouted.

"Puckerman listen okay? I'm pissed at you too okay? But I still love you! You were my best friend, partner in crime. We fucked Lima so bad together. I'm not stealing your family. I'm saying you aren't in the right place to take care of Rosa tonight. Think of her. Do you have anyone to call? To stay with you?" Santana asked. She looked to Brittany who nodded and rushed inside to get Rosa ready.

"No" His voice was weak.

"Let's take a walk Puckerman." She said touching his elbow and leading him towards the road.

"You're just going to leave her again" His voice scared Santana more, not because there was anger or a threat but because there wasn't any emotion at all.

"Actually, I was thinking of staying. I love her more then anything. And you two made a perfect little girl. I was hoping we would find a way to make it work I mean... We used to be family right Puck? Why can't we be family again?" She asked. Puck shrugged.

"Cause I don't remember how to be who I was before" Puck answered. "Before I married her"

"That's because you can't be who you were before. You're an adult now. Time to find out who the new Puckerman is. I'll be here to help you. Cause like it or not. We're family again." Santana said. Puck nodded slightly.

"Take care of her this time." He said lightly.

"Yes sir" She responded, taking him into her arms and letting him cry on her shoulder.

_**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Fair warning, there is some bashing of religion in here. Sorry if it offends anyone. CoughMeganCough. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! :P**_

Santana groaned as Brittany's alarm on her phone sang loudly. She buried her face into the blonde's neck. Brittany chuckled as she turned off the alarm and then ran her hand through Santana's knotted hair. Santana inhaled her scent and smiled, feeling the warmth spread through her.

"Rise and shine beautiful, we need to get Rosa up soon." Brittany explained. Santana shook her head and nuzzled closer.

"It's a snow day" Santana groaned, sleep heavy in her voice.

"It's spring baby" Brittany slipped away from Santana who groaned at the absence of warmth. Santana opened her eyes and watched Brittany take off her tank top exposing her breast. Her breath left her lungs and her throat dried up.

"Shower?" Santana croaked.

"Mhm. Join me?" She asked, slipping her PJ pants down slowly. Santana was quickly out of bed, following Brittany into the bathroom.

The water felt amazing on Santana's stiff muscles. She let a moan rip out her throat. She leaned her head back and let the hot water run through her hair. A second later she felt soft hand working the water through the knots sleep had caused. She smiled and rested her hands on Brittany's smooth hips. Brittany kissed her neck and pulled her out of the hot spray to work the shampoo into her hair.

"Britt-Britt, that feels so good" Santana moaned. Brittany continued to kiss Santana's cheeks and neck as she worked the shampoo deeper into her skull.

"Good" Brittany murmured against her lovers moist skin. When Brittany's teeth grazed Santana's sensitive part she gasped and pinned Brittany against the shower wall assaulting her with her mouth. Brittany moaned and pushed herself up against Santana's strong body. Santana leaned into Brittany, the shower running down her back.

"Sannie, I don't want our first time back together to be rushed-" Brittany gasped as Santana's teeth clamped down on her pulse point. "and we need to wake Rosa up soon." Brittany finished. Santana licked lightly across the mark forming on Brittany's neck. The taller girl shuddered at the feeling. "And you should get this shampoo out of your hair" Brittany breathed running her hands through Santana's hair. Santana smiled.

"Okay... but next time its just you and I in this house, I'm fucking your brains out" Santana said with a wink. Brittany grinned.

"You mean making love to me then fucking my brains out right?" Brittany corrected as Santana ran the water through her hair.

"Of course" Santana grinned.

Rosa ran out of the car and to a group of girls who waited for her near the drop off spot. Santana grinned at Brittany as she returned to the car. Santana leaned over and placed a light kiss on Brittany's lips.

"You have no idea how much I missed that." Santana said lightly, her breath hitting Brittany's face. Brittany placed a hand lightly on Santana's face, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I think I have a good idea" Brittany muttered. Santana grinned and sat back up and drove to the hospital to spend the day with her father while her mother went home to sleep.

Santana stopped in front of the school and turned off her ignition. She looked in the review mirror at Puck. He tried to force a smile to his face.

"I'll wait here for you guys" Santana said lightly.

"No! Sannie come in with us!" Brittany pleaded. Santana's eyes shot up to the mirror to look at Puck. He shrugged lightly and opened the door. Brittany's eyes were pleading so Santana slowly got out of the car.

The walked quietly to the office, where Rosa sat swinging her feet lightly and her chin almost touching her neck. Another girl sat on her mothers lap apparently explaining the situation quietly. Santana felt a slight pressure on her hands as Brittany reached for her.

"Good we're all here" The principle smiled motioning to the seats. They all sat and listened to the principle explain the events.

"Today at first recess, Mary and Rosa had gotten into a verbal disagreement," He began. Brittany motioned for Rosa to come sit on her. Rosa ran for the comfort of her mother. "Then on my way to talk to them Rosa hit Mary." He finished.

"Rosa!" Brittany gasped, as Santana and Puck grinned at each other.

"Would you like to explain what happened." He said looking at Rosa.

"She said... San... San... and mommy were... the bad word you said" Rosa said, focusing on her hands. Santana smiled at the nickname but her face quickly drained of colour as she realized what word they were talking about. Brittany gripped Santana's hand for comfort.

"Well sweetheart you still don't hit people" Brittany said lightly.

"I'm confused about the bad word here" Puck said honestly.

"Well I don't blame my daughter, I mean do you have to rub it in everyone's faces? What you two do in your bedroom is none of our business, but don't sit here and stuff it down our throats." Mary's mom vented fingering her cross necklass.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked.

"Oh you chose the wrong couple lady" Puck said, the humour that had been missing from the events of the night before returning.

"It's a sin and if you choose to live your life that way then so be it, but don't sit here and make all us feel like sinners as well" Mary's mom vented. The principle leaned back obviously unaware of the turn this meeting would take.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this a public school?" Santana asked now dropping Brittany's hand which made Brittany's face flash with horror. Puck placed a hand on her knee for comfort. Santana rose taking slow, intimidating steps toward Mary's mother. "And chose? When did you decide? You know I don't want to sit around and deal with your religious bullshit. Listening to your fucked up story of some crazy dude on acid doing fucked up shit until he died and turned into a zombie. But I deal, so I'd advise you shut your close-minded bigoted mouth and do the same" Santana was now hovering over the woman.

"Brittany was a nice girl and mother until you came and ruined her with your disease." Mary's mother hissed.

"I'm going to step in here... Brittany was in love with Santana before we got together. Just saying. It's not a disease, or lord knows being with Britt for seven years would have made me kinda gay" Puck interjected. Brittany smiled her thanks. The principle coughed.

"I think this is something that we should just let go, this is not the place-" He began.

"I don't think it's right that my daughter has to put up with being bullied because her mother happens to be in love with another woman." Puck said with a low growl.

"How can you be okay with this" Mary's mother asked, worry dripping in her voice.

"Because, I know Brittany has been a shell of who she is since Santana left and I forgot how much I missed who she used to be. Santana is Brittany's other half, plan and simple. Santana is also my best friend, always been my partner in crime and personally, I think Rosa is lucky to have all this awesome in her life. Cause between San, Britt and me, we're pretty kick ass." Puck said walking to Santana as they fist bumped.

"We will discuss it with the students." The principle nodded.

"You better. Cause if not I'd hate for San and I to have to come back." Puck said, threat leaking in his voice.

"and we could ends you" Santana said, her Lima heights accent dripping.

"Comeon' Rosa. We're going home" Puck said, taking Rosa from Britt. Santana helped Brittany up and laced her fingers between the blonde's before offering a sarcastic smile to Mary's mom and walking out the door.

Once they were all buckled into the car, everyone, except Rosa broke into laughter. They all knew the subject had been serious but it was the first time since high school that they had all worked as a team.

"God San, I forgot how awesome we are together." Puck chuckled.

"How could you! We are the best team ever" Santana laughed turning the car on. She smiled around the car. She had to admit, it felt good to have her family back.


End file.
